


Turning point

by Turiassu



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turiassu/pseuds/Turiassu
Summary: You need to use the seat belt when you're riding a car.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Turning point

**Author's Note:**

> If you can read in pt-br, I recommend checking the original version, "Ponto de virada". Now to the reading:

Collecting supplies during summer was a lot easier. It wasn't for the fact that days tended to be sunnier, because sunny days were actually rare in that world. But moving around without winter coats was a lot more comfortable when you had to carry 10kg of all sorts of junk in your backpack.

_Did I forget to add something to the list?_ — Elisabeth asked handing him a piece of paper.

"Just salt."

_Yeah. We can look for that in the residential area._

At this point there wasn't much more industrialized food or products anywhere near them. What they looked for and collected were spare parts for things they already had or some clothes. This desolated Winden was too close to the ruins of the nuclear power plant to attract any survivors—it remained empty for most of the time. The roads were deserted as the two of them walked for minutes until getting to the first residential street.

_If we turn around that corner, we can check a house with a large den._ Elisabeth suggested and lead the way.

But as soon as they made the turn, they stopped on their tracks. Finding a random car parked on a street could have been a pretty common thing years ago, but it wasn't now. And it was even more alarming that the car tires were not completely flat yet, and that car the painting wasn't covered in that moss that sets on vehicles that don't move anymore.

_You know, I would probably have my driver's license by now._ She gestured, a hidden suggestion in her observation. But that car didn't get there by itself, and waiting for the owner didn't sound like a very good idea. Hanno got closer to Elisabeth, scanning the houses around them, looking for any indication of movement.

The loud noise that broke the silence made Hanno widen his eyes and get down, pulling Elisabeth with him. A man was walking with a gun in his hand a block away from them, the first shot already fired in their direction. Elisabeth and Hanno faced each other and looked at the car.

They couldn't leave behind a vehicle that would reach them so easily in an escape. They run for it, Hanno getting to the driver's side before she could say anything. They threw themselves inside, and closed the doors at the same time. In just one second Hanno looked at the entire dashboard, from the steering wheel to the gear shift.

Shit, shit! How would he turn on that piece of crap?! Few things could make Hanno lose control, but being lost when facing modern technology was one of them.

Cars weren't that common in rural Germany during the 1920s, and when some automobile showed up in town, it certainly didn't look anything like the one they were in. At that moment, Elisabeth averted her eyes from the rear window and turned to him with urgency.

When she noticed the confusion in his face, she pulled his arm towards the passenger seat clearly meaning that he had to get out of his place. If that wasn't enough, she lifted her left leg over the hand break, and the two of them got tangled in a mess for a moment, trying desperately to switch driver and passenger while the car shook on its wheels.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Hanno get down on his seat as a second bang exploded in the air, but she didn't look back. She reached under the driving wheel, searching desperately for the ignition. When she found it, she turned the the key so hard that the it broke in her hand. Elisabeth felt the engine vibrate under her feet, pulled the gear shift to the first position and pushed the accelerator down to the floor.

The car jumped and shoot backwards while Hanno was thrown forwards with the movement. Passenger and driver were then tossed upwards when the car run over all obstacles behind it. They drove a few more meters before Elisabeth saw through the windshield a figure laying down on the pavement.

In a reflex she extended her legs over both pedals. The engine screamed in response, and the car stopped with a bump. Everything remained motionless, except for the heavy breathing of the two people inside the vehicle.

_You need to use the seat belt when you're riding a car._ She informed him and pulled the black strip from beside her seat to indicate where it was. In the next second she turned to the road, distracted, as if she then remembered what just happened.

Hanno watched her astonished. The truth was that she never needed him to save her. And now there wasn't anything else he had to teach her. They were two people surviving, taking care of each other.


End file.
